universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Drule Empire
The Drule Empire is an intergalactic Empire from the Voltron Franchise. Summary The Drule Empire was an intergalactic empire, dominated by the aliens known as Drules. Their capital world was originally Planet Drule, but after it exploded, Planet Doom became the new capital. Drules are known to have a Dark blue-purple skin tone. Their eye colors are either Red, or Yellow. Drules seem to often lack eyebrows, though some individuals have them, particularly females. Drule hair colors are most commonly white, or grey. Blue, and Black hair has occasionally been spotted on Drules from both Planet Drule, and Doom. Blonde hair has also rarely spotted on Drules on their home world. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Emperors **Zeppo *Kings **Zarkon *Queens **Merla *Princes **Lotor Second-in-command *Haggar *Viceory Throk *Chancellor Mozak Military Leaders *Marshall Keezor *General Yurak *General Mogor *Commander Cossack *Commander Hazar *Commander Kala *Commander Quark *Captain Bargo *Captain Holtis *Captain Twyla *Captain Zabar *Unknown Drule Commander who shot Zandu Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Bakki *Count Zada *Dorma *Flazon *King Largo *Maahox *Zandra *Zandu Military Units Infantry *Drule Foot Soldiers *Ultra Droids Special *Gladiator Monsters *Numerous Robeasts Aircraft *Airships Vessels *Numerous Robeasts |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Haggar's Magic Melee weapons *Laser Guns *Tazer Sticks Ranged weapons * Territories Planet Drule * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Drules Planet Doom * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Drules Civilization Stats Tier 4 Galactic Dominance: The Drule Empire was an intergalactic empire, dominated by the aliens known as Drules. Their capital world was originally Planet Drule, but after it exploded, Planet Doom became the new capital. Power Sources Bio-Engineering/Nature: Fusionism (The Empire is infamous for fusing people like their failed commanders and monster gladiators into Robeasts) Conquest Stats Tier 5-A: Galaxy: The main Drule Empire, led by Emperor Zeppo and Viceroy Throk, had a technical alliance with it's Vassal Monarch King Zarkon of Planet Doom, and in theory Zarkon answered to Zeppo, though Zarkon was described early in the Lion series as being a renegade of the Empire. Power Stats Attack Potency: Unknown: Prince Lotor at full power. Unknown: The strength of other leaders and champions. Unknown: the firepower of their airships. Unknown: the strength of their troopers. Durability: Unknown: Prince Lotor at full power. Unknown: The durability of other leaders and champions. Unknown: The armor of their airships. Unknown: The durability of their soldiers. Speed: Unknown: the full speed of Prince Lotor. Unknown: The speed of other leaders and champions. Unknown: Speed of their airships. Unknown: The speed of their soldiers. Skills The Robeasts are the monsters of the Drule Empire that are sent to fight the two Voltrons of the Galaxy Alliance. The robeasts from planet Doom were created through superscience and/or Haggar's magic, some of them simply being giant robots piloted by Doom soldiers or fully automated. The Drule robeasts that battled the Explorer were uniformly technology based. The Robeasts from planet Doom sent to battle the Voltron Lion Force are reared in gladiatorial combat and are humanoid monsters created through a combination of superscience and Haggar's magic, usually from prisoners of war, though some of them are volunteers while others are simply giant robots piloted by Doom soldiers. The Drule Robeasts that battle the Explorer and the Voltron Vehicle Force are uniformly technology based and mostly piloted by Drule soldiers. Strengths/Pros At the time of the Voltron series, the Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance were at war in which the war had funded Zarkon in conquering various planets and destroyed the Planet Aris's morale and resulted in the capture of various, men, women, children and elderly people of all races of the worlds Zarkon invaded. Weaknesses/Flaws However the Drule Empire had another problem besides the war. Due to centuries if not more of wasting their planet's resources on war and a growing threat from their own sun, Planet Drule was going to explode. This led to the exploration rivalry between the Drules and the Galaxy Alliance, which only learned late in the Vehicle series of the Drules' plight. Late in the Lion series' first season, the main Drule leadership grew tired of Zarkon conquering and looting worlds he was supposed to turn over to them, and caused him to be briefly unseated by his son Lotor. Yet for all this, the Drule leadership's backstabbing and paranoia cost them many potential worlds, including ones the Alliance flatly ceded to them. The field commanders and the leadership also frequently thwarted efforts by the troubled Drule patriot Hazar to make peace with the Alliance and more quickly find his people a replacement world. The Galaxy Alliance had problems of its own, its leadership dismissing the Drule threat until Earth itself came under attack. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below.Category:Profiles without Power Stats Category:Galaxy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Category:Profile Category:Country Category:Antagonist Category:Army